In the Open
by QTPie1235
Summary: Sequal to Surprise. Its all out in the open whats next for our new couple when Paul shows up after hearing about the de Silva family's new eddition?
1. Default Chapter

Okay peoples here is the deal my word program is broke so if there is anything wrong with this I'm sorry this takes place after Suze and Jesse get back from the mission. I am still looking for a co-writer though I do have Anna who is like my editor. I have a few ideas but nothing is set in stone right know so any thing you would like to see in the story i.m. me at IHitDoors1235 I would be happy to put anything in this that you want. I write to please. Love you all!!

3 Holly


	2. Regrets?

Later that night as were we lying in bed just about to drift off out of the blue Jesse goes:

"Well I think they took it rather well don't you think?" This caused me to go in to a fit of giggles (yes giggles! damn hormones!) Which gave Jesse the idea to start tickling me. This only made me laugh harder than I already was.

"Jesse stop it! Please stop!" I was like gasping for air between giggles. Then all of the sudden he stopped, rolled over till he was right next to me but was still leaning over me and looked at me.

"Thank you for seeing me when I was invisible." (A/N yes I know this is from the princess diaries but it fits ok?!) And then he kissed me. Ah the joys of being married.

The next day Jesse and I were eating breakfast; well I was eating breakfast Jesse was sitting next to me. He wasn't eating obviously him being a ghost and all, but whatever you get my point. We were discussing the details of my pregnancy and dreaming about our baby.

"So Querida, when is your first doctor appointment?" I bit my lip. This is where it got tricky could I go to the doctor? What if my baby was well normal? I mean its father is a ghost who normal could the poor kid be?

"Do you think I can go to a doctor?"

"Susannah you have to what if something is wrong with our child. This may never happen again. We need to be extremely careful I don't want to lose you or our baby."

"Jesse that's no what I mean. What is the chance that our baby id going to be normal? I mean Jesse I love you, but you're a ghost, not that I mind but I'm just wondering what it will mean for our baby." Okay had to get that out. I know that with the problems Jesse and I were having it wasn't very smart to be saying thing like hat but it needed to be said. I don't want him to think for a minute that I don't want this baby.

"I understand." Jesse states flatly. He said this with no emotion. I could feel a fight coming on. You know one of those 'you need to be with someone alive' fights. The ones I dreaded. "Do you regret sleeping with because of the problems that it may cause the child I fathered?" whoa! This was a new one. Usually it's 'do you regret marrying me' I don't like where this is going.

"No, no .no don't you dare start that again mister you have responsibilities now you can't just leave me! Before I could overlook it, but now? You're going to be a father now Jesse! Whether you like it or not. You can't just pick up and leave once a week because you feel guilty. That's not how it works. I don't want this baby to grow up in a broken home. Either you're going to be this baby's father or I'll find someone else to do the job. It's your choice. But right now I'm going upstairs to lie down because I am tired up putting up with this. Come and get me when you've decided to grow up."

Ok yes all my chapters are short but look on the bright side that means they don't take as long to write. This isn't really where I planed this chapter to go but oh well it just kinda came out. Oh and I own nothing except the idea and the baby when it comes. IM me with any ideas my screen name is in the authors note in the beginning. Love ya all and I will try to update again either to day or tomorrow.


	3. SORRY!

Yes another AN!!! Sorry but I want to make sure a sequel was wanted. I only got 9 reviews for the first chapter and I was wondering. So the first ten reviews I get I will do the majority. If you would like to co-write if I continue or be my beta (? I've had offers but I don't know what it is) just im me (email works too). By the way if I don't get 10 reviews then I will just take that as a no. love yea and I'm sorry!!!!!!

3 Holly


	4. OMG it's a chapter!

**Previously on In the Open…**

"No, no .no don't you dare start that again mister you have responsibilities now you can't just leave me! Before I could overlook it, but now? You're going to be a father now Jesse! Whether you like it or not. You can't just pick up and leave once a week because you feel guilty. That's not how it works. I don't want this baby to grow up in a broken home. Either you're going to be this baby's father or I'll find someone else to do the job. It's your choice. But right now I'm going upstairs to lie down because I am tired up putting up with this. Come and get me when you've decided to grow up."

With that I ran up the stairs to our bedroom. How could he do this to me? He knew how I felt about this baby how could he think I regret it?

I love him and I thought he knew that. I sacrificed everything for him and now when we finally have a chance to be almost normal he acts like he doesn't want it.

I don't understand. It's not like he didn't want children. We used to dream about then a little girl and a little boy. A sweet little girl with an overprotective Jesse like brother to look after her.

But what if that's all he wanted? To dream about having a family? What if he never wanted it? What if he was just saying it to make me happy because he knew it would never happen?

Oh my God. Jesse doesn't want this baby. The father oh my child could care less that he's going to be one. A father that is.

No I'm not going to believe that. Why wouldn't Jesse want this baby? He would never lie to me. I'm sure of it. At least I think I'm sure.

But what if he is lying? What else has he lied about? Does he even love me? Or am I just a way to take care of his manly needs?

I mean he does disappear once a week. He could be off with some other shifter or mediator. Who knows what he does!

At least now I know why he doesn't want this baby. He doesn't want to be responsible. I mean cheating on your wife is one thing but cheating on your pregnant wife is another.

Okay I have got to stop thinking about this these hormones are making me think this. None of this can be true .he loves me .he loves our baby. He's just confused. He'll come around. In fact I think I'll go call him right now.

We can talk about this and fix whatever insecurities he has. I ran down to the kitchen where we were talking before. Sat down at the table and took a deep breath.

"JESSE!!"

Except he never came.


End file.
